Lost Memories
by LMN
Summary: A Yolie and Izzy fic. Not really romance, more like friendship, you can deside. R&R please!!!


Forward: I _need_ to type!!! *Pulls a random thought out of head.* And the lucky fic is...................a Miyoshiro or whatever a Yolie/Izzy fic would be... I think it's ok, but not the best thing in the world. Anyway, R&R and please no flames. (they make me sad)  
  
Disclaimer: M: I _don't_ own Digimon. Repeat I _don't_ own Digimon.   
Miaka: You are completely surrounded. Come out peacefully with my fish. Repeat you are completely surrounded. Come out peacefully with my fish.  
Hotohori: I think we should go inside  
M: I think you should read my fic.^^  
  
  
  
Lost Memories  
  
by M  
  
  
August 1999  
  
Yolie watched the huge battle from the Earth. Those eight kids, they were fighting such a huge monster. She couldn't believe it! They were either really brave, or really crazy. She, personally, hated fighting, unless it was with her sister over the last cookie.   
  
At first, everything seemed lost. The kids and their creatures, digimon, was it? Well, whatever, they had disappeared. But then, somehow, they came back, out of the blue. Just like that! And they had just defeated whatever that monster was. Everyone around her let out a cheer. It was so loud, the young girl had to cover her ears.  
  
"Yolie? Yolie!!" a voice called over the crowd.  
  
Yolie turned to see her mother running towards her, "Mama!!!" she shouted.  
  
Her mother ran up to her and picked the girl up.   
  
"Look!!" someone shouted.  
  
All eyes instinctively turned upward.   
  
Yolie gasped. The sun was visible again, but it was getting darker.  
  
She tugged on her mother's shirt, "What is it, Mommy?"  
  
"An eclipse." the woman answered, her gaze never wavering from the sight.  
  
"Up there!! Coming out of the sun!!!!!!" another person in the crowd proclaimed.  
  
There was something coming out of the eclipse. It looked like a......trolley?! It was one. And...those eight kids were riding in it.   
  
There was complete silence as the car landed. After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, the door to it slowly opened, and out stepped the first of the eight kids she had seen fighting up in the sky moments ago. The crowd erupted into a huge cheer, even more deafening then the last one.  
  
Yolie once again found herself holding her ears, along with the boy who had just stepped out of the trolley car. He had the wildest hair. It seemed barely contained in those...goggles? Well, anyway, following him was a blue-haired boy with glasses, then a girl with a helmet on her head, talk about need for a makeover....., then a girl in a pink sundress. She was really pretty. After that came two little kids, a blond boy with a strange green hat on his head, and a brown-haired girl with a pink dress and yellow scarf. The last to come out was a spikey-haired blond boy and a red head with a broken, yellow pineapple laptop (Yes, to me he broke it when he knocked it over in the last episode.). What a waste. She stared at that boy for a moment. It may have been just her, but she thought he turned and look right at her as he got off. She couldn't be sure though since seconds later, the trolley disintegrated into a million pieces.  
  
All heads, including the boy's, turned at where the car had been moments before, letting out a consecutive gasp.   
  
After the shock of what had just happened had faded, everyone rushed up to great the young heroes. Yolie felt herself being pushed and shoved in all direction. She hit something hard and fell on her face.  
  
"Oww......" she groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was using my laptop as a shield, I didn't mean to hit you with it." a voice apologized from above her.  
  
She looked up to be greeted by, that boy!  
  
"Hey, are you...?"  
  
He blushed, "Yeah, don't tell anyone. I don't want to get run over."  
  
She smiled, "No sweat. I'm not supposed to bring strangers home, but Mom won't mind. Do you want to come to my house until this fanclub of yours dies down?"  
  
He shook his head, "Thank you for the generous offer, but I need to find my parents."  
  
Yolie looked around for hers, "Me too. I'll help you out."  
  
It was his turn to smile, "Thanks, umm....."  
  
She held out her hand, "My name's Yolie."  
  
He too extended his hand and shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yolie. My name's Izzy."  
  
The two let go and turned to look for their missing families.  
  
"Where do you live?" Izzy asked, trying to carry on a conversation.  
  
"There." Yolie pointed to a nearby apartment building.  
  
"Wow. You sure were lucky. That building is near the battle ground where we fought VenomMyotismon. It could easily have been destroyed in that battle."  
  
Yolie nodded numbly, remembering that fight with the awful monster.  
  
"What's that for?" she asked the boy, pointing to his laptop, "Is it yours? I didn't know kids were allowed to have those."  
  
"My parents got it for me. I love computers." Izzy answered, "What about you. Do you like technology?"  
  
"A little, not as much as you probably." she responded.  
  
"You should, it has lots of uses, such as......" the boy proceeded to explain the wonder that was computers.  
  
When, he was finished, Yolie just stared at him for a while in shock, her jaw hanging open, "Wow, their so useful. I didn't know that they could do such amazing things. Anything seems possible with computers."  
  
Izzy frowned, "I thought that way too. But don't get overwhelmed in their power. I learned that they don't always have the answer."  
  
Yolie nodded, "Hey?" she asked, "Are those your parents? That couple waving at us."  
  
"Huh?" Izzy turned around to see the Izumi's waving at him and shouting his name, "Yep. That's them. Thanks for helping me look, Yolie."  
  
"My pleasure." she responded, "It was nice knowing you, Izzy. Maybe we'll see each other again, if you aren't swamped by news reporters."  
  
Izzy looked horrified at the idea, "Don't even joke." he said.  
  
Yolie laughed, "I wasn't."  
  
He got an ever scarier look on his face, "Oh....well, see you. I hope we do meet again, Yolie. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Izzy!!" she called, as he ran off to join his parents.  
  
"Yolie!!" a voice shouted from behind her.  
  
"Mom!!" she shouted back.  
  
Her mother came and picked her up, "I was so worried about you. Let's go home."  
  
"Ok." Yolie agreed, she turned her head to say good-bye again to Izzy, but he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The bombing from terrorists left many injured in the city today." Yolie heard the reporter announce as she got up out of bed.  
  
"Hello, Honey." her mother said when she entered the kitchen, "These past few days have been quite exciting, with those bombings and all."  
  
"Bombings?" the girl asked, "What about the monsters?"  
  
"No, Sweetheart." her mother tried to explain, "Those were airplanes. I know they may have seemed like monsters, but they were just machines."  
  
"But the kids, Izzy, and the monster and the floating world in the sky!' Yolie shouted.  
  
"None of that." her mother scolded, "It was just a bad dream, not forget these monsters and get dressed."  
  
"Yes, Mom." Yolie answered. She had seen monsters and had met Izzy, hadn't she? Well, now that she thought about it, the idea did seem illogical. It must have just been a dream, how could it be real?"  
  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
Epilogue:   
  
2 years later....  
  
"I'd like to meet a new member of the computer club. Her name is Yolie." the teacher announced.  
  
Yolie held her breath and walked into the room. Ever since a long time ago, she wasn't sure just when, she had taken an interest in computers. It must have been from Izzy. Izzy? Where did that come from? Her mother said that he had been a short-term imaginary friend she had made up around the time of those bombings. Why did he come up now. Her head down in embarrassment, Yolie walked to the front of the club.  
  
"I'd like you to meet the president of the computer club, Koushiro Izumi, but he prefers to be called Izzy."  
  
Izzy?! Her head shot up. She turned to see a boy, a look of surprise also on his face. He had red hair, and next to him was a yellow, repaired, pineapple laptop.  
  
'Oh my gosh!' Yolie thought, 'It's him!'  
  
  



End file.
